


is that too much to ask

by orphan_account



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 姐弟恋





	is that too much to ask

Is that too much to ask

 

warning：记得擦干头发再睡觉。

 

他跪趴在瓷白的浴缸里，双手被禁锢在开关上方，对方野蛮而任性，不用看就知道他金贵的手腕已经磕出淤青。双腿蜷曲着被打开，深处的疼痛和酸麻一直延伸到大腿根部，而更为柔和的泥泞包裹着入侵者，只有他承受双倍的羞耻感。后入式的交合和陷在墙边上失去视觉的囵圄，混沌又缓慢。

 

Styles的身上只挂了一件白衬衫，头顶的花洒甚至还开着，源源不断的热水浇在他湿透的身体上，胸口的刺青贴在变得透明的布料上，黏腻而焦灼。他感到身后的人贴在他的后背上，隔着一层快要长在他皮肤上的布料。FionnWhitehead是那样沉闷的人，但他的吻干燥又滚烫，从脖颈刻到耳廓，他年轻的心脏跳得像鼓点，吻却缓慢的像巡礼朝圣。

 

热水顺着Harry光滑的额头从鼻尖滑到他的嘴唇，他没法张开眼，但是能感觉Fionn的嘴唇凑过来，在水帘里滑进他的嘴唇，带着自来水特有的漂白剂的湿滑，在他的嘴里吮吸蹂躏他的舌头，一遍遍舔舐他的牙齿，纠缠不止却又不主动向前。

 

“你打算这样捅在里面多久？”Harry咬了Fionn的舌尖，他的身体感官在升腾的热气和潮湿的黑暗里不断被刺激，他的膝盖在打滑的瓷浴缸里不断向后滑，又被身体里的阴茎钉在墙上，狼狈而被动，Fionn甚至还大开着灯，他是入侵者眼里赤裸的猎物，只能仰着脖子等待被享用。

 

Harry应该要明白，人在被动的时候不能逞一时口舌之快。但是他就是不长记性。身体下半部分的冲撞像暴风雨，他的手被松开，阴茎被拿捏，一只手搁着衬衫捏在他的腰窝，五根手指，掐住他凹陷而精瘦的腰窝，Fionn动的就像不要命的疯子。他的大腿不断摇晃，全身的力量都用在撑住墙砖的手臂上，体内的阴茎整根抽出再一捅到底，冠头擦过前列腺点，酥麻的快感像藤蔓一样从头皮向下生长。Harry Styles什么都做不了，除了失去语言的能力，在剧烈的快感里像将要溺亡一般喘息呻吟，用蜷曲的脚趾掩饰仅剩的年长者的尊严。他真的不长记性。

 

“Styles先生，你还好吗？”Fionn就是故意的。那双平日里拿着铅笔水粉的手，用手心摩挲着Harry那根娇嫩的阴茎，然后加了力道拿捏他的冠头，并且十分好心的让Harry老师射了两次，直到那坚硬的东西顶端只能流出些透明的粘液。他像对Harry所经历的快感一无所知一般凑上前去，咬了咬Harry的耳垂，“先生，你哭了。是我做的不够好吗。”

 

他确实哭了，他无法控制住他身体里流出的每一滴水，那咸涩而切不断的液体就不断的渗出他的眼睛，顺着颧骨滑倒下巴尖，然后他被从腰部抱住，那根要了他命的阴茎退出去，发出一声令人尴尬的“啵”。年轻的那个小心翼翼的从下巴开始吮吸他的泪珠，沿着鼻尖舔到眉骨，再顺着骨骼到眼皮，就像猫科动物的舌头，粗糙的舌苔在睫毛根部反复缠绵，热流又爬上他的小腹，他恨透了Fionn的温柔，他不合时宜的粗暴和温柔都让Harry欲罢不能。

 

“操你。”Styles关掉了水闸，挤沙拉酱一样往外冒脏话。然后陷入长久的安静，他像脱水的鱼一样把自己甩在岸上，光着身体缩进被子里，湿答答的头发把枕头搞的一片潮湿，Fionn对此充耳不闻，他点燃了烟，坐在床上看一本书。Harry借着头发上的水，在Fionn暴露出的后背上写自己的名字，或者写，idiot。你是个idiot，芬。

 

屋子里的暖气开的很足，但是他的指尖冰凉，逡巡过的地方如蛇游水，而Fionn的后背温暖细腻，像发光的陨石。Fionn过于年轻，以至于故作姿态都像是理所应当的防御，他的眼睛里时有阴翳，看起来像漠然的荒原，而细节又丰富生动的吓人。他没有坦白过自己对Styles的迷恋，但是Harry知道。

 

他看得出青年过去的轨迹，就像可以发现他们如出一辙的骄傲。极早的被发掘艺术天赋，但是对设计很明显不知细节门路。Fionn是一颗恒星，不需要绕着谁旋转，仅仅发光发热就足够。他很希望Fionn仅仅是自己发掘的一颗恒星，但是很明显，这个青年人会名声大振。

 

FionnWhitehead合上书钻进被窝里和他接吻，最后一点火星被掐灭在床头的烟缸里，烈性而粗糙的烟草气味从那两片湿热的嘴唇里递过来，他吻的用力而急切，像对着不可拥有的东西，不顾一切地感到焦虑绝望。Harry揽住青年的肩膀加深了呼吸间的掠夺，像在给出一种肯定的回应，你不用感到焦急，我在这里。

 

但是事情总不是一直这样顺理成章如流水。Fionn记得，他第一天出现在办公室的时候很明显是各种意义上的撞上了枪口。

 

前台的经理人带他到HarryStyles的办公室以后就夹紧尾巴溜之大吉，这位著名的广告设计师正在往自己爆炸的垃圾桶里扔今天的第一百三十八张纸。办公室里的其他人都坐在自己的小隔间恨不得在隔板上贴，查无此人。Fionn抱着自己的箱子站在玻璃门门口就像穿了不对的鞋，局促又仿徨。

 

办公室的暖气开的很足，Harry只穿了一件深V领的毛线衫，从领口可以看见蜜色的锁骨和一点点胸口纹身的端倪，他的袖口卷到小臂。肌肉线条比Fionn在学校里临摹过的每一个模特都秀气流畅。他坐到Harry对面的办公桌把自己的电脑和数位板一一接好，这是个沉默而难以忍受的过程，但是最后Harry打破了它。

 

他把手里的铅笔扔到桌子上，不再和手头的傻逼橘子汽水广告死磕。他把视线自下而上的转移到与整个浮夸的办公室格格不入的年轻人身上。他，太循规蹈矩了。

 

Harry Styles和他的团队霸占了Kiwi广告公司的顶楼一整层，包括了一个有强烈色彩对比的办公室，可以开泳池趴的露天阳台，小型健身房，和不知道为什么大的离谱的闲聊用茶水间。整层楼的装潢设计都采用了Harry式的简洁线条和离奇明暗交接的色彩对比。嚣张霸道，勾引你的视觉，霸占你的思维，侵略你的思想，直到你满心满眼都是Harry Styles。

 

但是Fionn冷的像块冰，灰扑扑的和他的深褐色大衣一起站在粉色的墙纸前面，像是挪威延伸到欧亚大陆的雪线，棕色微卷的短发像蕨类植物一样堆在头顶，长方形的黑框眼镜藏住那双橄榄绿的眼。所有Harry能看见的，只是一个看起来和“会画画”“做设计”格格不入的盆栽。

 

ComeOn他一点也不像个HarryBoy，毕竟他有长头发的看起来很严肃但可以把金属色恣意使用的Mitch，随便给一点厚涂就可以把简单插画的冲击力提升三档的Lou，可是Fionn和他的灰蓝色毛衣，只能让他联想起apple广告靠简单直线和黑白灰色板调出的未来数字感，从而成功兜售的欺骗性营销概念。擅长使用几何学的理工男而不是艺术家，这是Harry的第一念头。

 

随后这个念头被Fionn递过来的第一个企划案打到九重天外。一款男士香水，难以理解的甲方给出的要求是，高级沙龙感，要看起来足够矜贵，让人觉得一喷就会变成the fall里的李佩斯。但是要给一点点性感和野性，就不能那么放得开，要勾人但是是彬彬有礼的勾人。狗屁不通的文案让Harry想把这瓶香水对着甲方的眼睛狂喷。

 

Fionn的企划是以手绘稿的形式呈现，第一张是一个男人在亲吻一只蝴蝶，没有详细的五官刻画，只是有一头凌乱的长卷发，用碳条特别的突出。他的周围是荆棘一样的藤蔓，每一根都带着尖锐的刺。第二张是只有一点点变化，男人眼睛的绿和蝴蝶的蓝被突出，男人透过画布望着你，而蝴蝶像美丽毒物一样停在他的唇角。Harry大概猜到第三张是什么了。这双绿眼睛他非常熟悉，以至于感到一阵突如其来的晕眩。

 

第三张是全彩的画，油彩把男人的五官以凌厉的线条突出，他身上有花纹繁复的西装，背景仍旧是沉默的深绿色藤蔓，只不过它们像有意识一般缠绕住男人的喉咙，一根闪着银光的刺就正对着他的喉结。那只蝴蝶停在了他唇珠中央。棕绿色的眼不再咄咄逼人，只是像困倦了一般眯着。Harry不喜欢象征主义，但是他无法不从自己的被完完全全捕捉的脸上联想到波德莱尔的诗歌。

 

他是天才。Harry居然还能分心想到赞赏Fionn。他并未对完全被物化的自己感到恼怒，反而是直击灵魂的震惊，画上自己的眼神，太过于真实以至于他都不知道自己是否真正露出过。他被这样像邀请一般的眼神看穿，他的骄傲他的自矜，自年少成名以来很好的埋藏在资本运作下的，克制疏离的外壳里，他是谦逊且才华横溢的广告设计师，永远在进步，且凶狠如猛兽。

 

但是HarryStyles的骨子里仍旧是在艺术大学，坚持不去参加任何典礼，在展子上留出一整面墙的空白只画一个逗号来嘲笑妄图解读他的观众，嚣张跋扈，不可一世，渴望被理解，又不希望真正被理解的天才。他对过去的自己感到骄傲，却也为了名声作出改变和屈服，屈服的部分都通过画作和设计稿加倍的讨回来。

 

有人看穿了他，尽管他从来没穿过Fionn画上那身西装，也没有留过长发。他感到浑身发热，每一个毛孔都在往外冒汗，他又像刚刚被分娩出来一样，带着必须承受的孤独，裸露在无影灯下，却被无死角剖析的无法号啕大哭。他失掉了三十年以来所有的伪装，只留下赤条条的一个。

 

Harry Styles揪住Fionn的衣领把他拉像自己，他透过被睫毛刷的有些脏的镜片盯着Fionn的眼睛，他凑得很近，呼吸的热气就喷在Fionn的鼻尖上，他也能闻到Fionn身上须后水的味道，像雨后苔藓一样的气味。无数场不知名的雨在HarryStyles的生命里席卷而过，但是只有这场，给他带来了历久弥新的潮湿，在老去的时分从壁炉旁的书架上拿下，也能为之动容落泪。

 

他们的鼻尖就要凑在一起，Fionn感到紧张，但是他没有往后躲，而是继续看着Harry的眼睛，他的眼珠是冷而带灰的绿，像是冬日里的莱茵河，但是克制不住的迷恋是砸碎冰面的春日阳光，他肖想已久的男人明白了他暗处的窥视，这让他羞耻而兴奋，被赋予从未经历的勇气和狂热。

 

“你是个偷窥者。”Harry学着画上一样眯了眯眼，然后松开他的衣领，退回办公桌后，一屁股坐下然后把修长而笔直的腿翘在办公桌上，他现在毫不掩饰自己的乖张戾气，无所顾忌的盖章，“但你是天才，我很喜欢。”他抬起他的下颚，像一只高傲的黑天鹅，具有攻击性，但是美艳而迷人。

 

Fionn对此并没有给出多余的表情，仿佛仅仅揭晓了一个意料之中的结果，但是他的手指仍在微微颤抖，他想解释都是多余的，他该做的只是等待，等待一个必然会到来的结局。他才二十岁，却在不可救药的迷恋比自己年长十岁的男人，对着他戴着戒指的手指勃起射精，为他一个眼神的垂青浑身滚烫。就像爱上峭壁的海风，不求前路的只想撞个粉身碎骨。但是Harry值得这不可救药的一切。

 

“你还是要学会把你的这些元素融到完整的设计里。你要兜售你自己，每一条广告都不是设计者在兜售概念，而是在兜售你自己。”最后Harry这样告诉Fionn，他把三幅画收到自己的书桌里，在Fionn离开后，用指尖一遍遍描摹着年青人留在上面的签名，在他的锁骨上，用泛青的墨水笔，就像漂亮的刺青，脆弱又剔透的美感。他觉得自己完蛋了。

 

他开始对未来产生更大的期待，这种期待会派生更多的细节，比如他真的找裁缝做了一身这样的西装，并且穿着他把Fionn留在了自己家里。

 

真正开始上班的生活并不轻松，虽然设计部本身没有什么严苛死板的条款，但是新事件的展开就像需要慢慢绘制的穹顶，需要一笔一笔开始描，看不见发酵好的日期。万事从头新，Fionn在慢慢适应成倍加快的工作节奏，他的脑子时刻处于高速运转的状态，思考和反应变为最为重要的能力，还有就是高度集中的注意力，用他自己的话说一部分变得完全机械化，耳朵里都是齿轮运转的声音。

 

他必须把自己融入办公室时刻爆炸的灵感火花，同时学习新的思维方式和操作模式。如果从前的生活不过是是非对错的二元论，那现在就是一个完全多元的世界，他需要像一面棱镜一样，把一条简单的白光，分割裂变，变成七彩的具象的光。

 

HarryStyles并不像他想象中那么，尖锐。他是个锋芒毕露的人，但是待人接物都十分宽厚温柔，他喜欢开玩笑，他会注意到每个人身上的一些无关紧要的点然后拿出来开个玩笑，他会让人时刻觉得，自己受到了关注。他入职时发生的插曲仿佛被刻意的抛在脑后，Harry还是每天嘲笑他的任意一件服装，除此以外就是工作上的指导。

 

Fionn也变得能更为平常的与Harry相处，他本来就不是特别情绪化感性的人，但是他能觉得他与Styles先生间的距离更为亲近。他们交换意见想法，共同完善方案或是探讨可行性，尽管每次Harry靠近，Fionn闻到他身上古龙水的香味总会有一瞬间的失神。

 

他们开圆桌会议，每个人面前一打白纸，分镜雏形都在纸上探讨完成。Fionn不喜欢过于商业化的意见，他始终坚持任何作品都必须先拥有自己的特质，相比之下Harry的看法则更为中庸，他说，首先要让大众理解并且喜欢，这样才能彰显你的特质，这就是市场。

 

他说这话的时候过于骄傲，半个屁股坐在办公桌上，贴身裁剪的西裤把臀部包紧，连同紧实的大腿形成流畅的曲线。他的绿眼睛笑起来的时候会过于光亮，就像从阳光里剪下的一角，坦荡而温暖，很难有让人觉得温暖的眼睛，特别是当这种温暖与主人本身表现出来的攻击性相悖时。他的随意的坐姿潇洒到有些妖娆，整个人就像范思哲的雄孔雀，被精心制成永不腐烂的标本，放在橱窗里接受闪光灯的蚕食，鲜艳锐利，骄纵不羁。

 

Fionn无法控制自己，他肖想那具肉体，那具被包裹在昂贵布料的肉体。均匀分布的上肢肌肉，狭窄的腰际，和丰盈的胸膛。骨骼坚实线条硬朗，同时肌理柔软。他无法忽视HarryStyles的臀部，他有不洁又狭隘的肖想。

 

每天的下午三点有一段短暂的休息时间，他们会聚在茶水间分食自己带过来的零食或者甜点，Harry会带一些自己做的曲奇或者蛋糕，Mitch带过一种南瓜饼十分好吃，Fionn不会自己做甜点只好买新鲜的面包。他们会聊些别的来“开小差”，什么都聊，自家的小孩，失败的情感，糟糕的旅行，或者无可奈何的猴事。

 

“我在今年夏天的时候，去了意大利一个很小很小的度假村写生，我在清晨的时候偷了他们的一艘船去一个湖心岛。然后，等中午我要找我的船回去的时候，它就飘走了。”

 

说完这件事的时候，Fionn自己都控制不住笑起来。Harry非常夸张的倒在沙发上笑，他的丝绸衬衫的领子松开一片，露出来锁骨下两只鸟的纹身。快乐是纯粹的，并且随意发生。Fionn想走到阳台上去抽一支烟，他知道Harry会跟出来。

 

他们穿上了厚的外套，天上没有阳光，云层压的很低，寒风夹细雨扑面吹。Fionn的烟抽一半吹一半，Harry俯下身体把手支撑在栏杆上。他还没从刚刚放肆的笑里恢复过来，声音带着沙哑的气泡。

 

“所以后来怎么样呢？”  
“后来我就等到了下午另一批人在湖上划船的时候看见我。”

Harry简直有些不能自已，“你也太可怜了，他们就没发现你消失了吗？”  
Fionn摇摇头，“没有，所以我发现故意降低自己的存在感并不是一件特别好的事，麻烦真的会自己找上门。”Harry睁开了他的眼睛，他遇到感兴趣的事情的时候就会咬自己的下嘴唇，像卷起尾巴的波斯猫。Fionn想麻烦真的会自己找上门。

 

“然后呢？”  
“然后我回去就被要求罚款，罚了好几百欧。”

 

他们的距离拉的很近，近到Harry一伸手就可以拍到Fionn的胸口，“你很有趣。”他说。Harry是建立亲密关系的大师，他能软化人的棱角，让你失掉戒备，而是和他一起，光着脚坐在沙发上一起唱歌，他让人舒适而且放松，并且发自内心的感到亲昵。

 

“先生，”但是Fionn不想要这样的亲呢，他需要更多的特质，与旁人不同的。他伸出手抚摸Harry的眼角，睫毛，双眼，柔和而缓慢，用他寒冷且带着烟草味的手，“你知道盖茨比吗？”他的语调变得缓慢，好像是在篝火边上随意捡起一本书开始阅读，在一片开阔的星空下。

 

每当Fionn用这种语调喊他先生，Harry总会被羞耻感刺中，就像埋下了一颗激烈的种子，时时刻刻可能破土而出。他被很多后辈叫过先生或是老师，他只是开着玩笑过去，但是Fionn不一样，他的眼神太过露骨，让他的羞耻心生出枝桠包裹住自己，他在被这样毫不掩饰地注视着的时候就想要收起自己并不存在的羽毛和花瓣，他感到紧密的压迫和束缚。

 

他并不占据主导地位，“不要叫我先生了，叫我Harry。”Fionn停下来手上的动作，而Harry已经开始依赖他偏低的体温带来的触感。这有些太快了，但是冲动就是不受理智控制的。

 

“你就是我的绿灯塔，Harry。”最后Fionn这样说，他看起来很羞涩，他垂下眼睛，这让他的睫毛看起来更加浓密，他的耳尖被风吹红，也像是因为亲吻变红。在这些甜言蜜语上他没有办法让自己变得婉转含蓄，好像看见Harry就只能固步自封。

 

“这有些太快了。”如果他也是Fionn一样大的年纪，他会毫不犹豫的遵从这场荒谬，他会留长长的头发，在手指上戴满戒指，把手臂纹满纹身，和男孩在游泳池边分食一根香烟，然后交换有大麻气味的吻，在泳池底互相抚慰对方的下体，任由荷尔蒙的腥膻浇灌全身。就像必然走向灭亡的篝火，灿烂光明都是一时的热烈激荡。

 

但是他不是，他是上位者，年长者，他多走了十年的生命虽然不能说是太过值得，但是也是浓烈且不可忽视的。他的想法在慢慢改变，他开始思考未来，他开始注意自己的身体，开始为了更集中更长久的保持精力而花心思，他开始思考持续稳定和更为安定的关系，他想要的太多并且明确。

 

他变成了十年前的自己绝对会嘲笑的人，小心翼翼瞻前顾后，同时野心勃勃虎视眈眈，注意饮食和锻炼，在每天睡觉前回想经过的一天，开始漠视负面的评价和他人的目光。但是他觉得没什么不好，他更有耐心，也更愿意等待，而不是如心盲一般不明白什么是真的想要的。

 

但是Fionn不一样，他还没有牢笼和桎梏，他仍然能轻易讲出热情的诗句，他仍然记得那些小说里的暗喻，他仍然像一条自由自在的河流，遵循自我的意志完成他自身。他能在他想崩塌的时候崩塌，在想回避的时候回避。他不应该成为Fionn的限制，他要他的男孩完全的自由，像每个青年。


End file.
